Character Idea/Slovenia/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance It's a Character Idea of FranceSwitzerland. Slovenia has brown hair with a mustache and a beard. He has green eyes, a small mouth, a big nose and small ears. If you activate the Power Button, Slovenia transforms into boat men. A boat appear and Slovenia will jump in it. The boat can knock the opponent very hard away. Power Shots Slovenia has 2 Power Shots and 1 Counter Attack. River Shot (Ground Shot) A big blue river appear on the ground of the field. The river will get a fast stream. This will push the opponent in his own goal. The oppponent get pushed hard in his own goal. On the side of Slovenia, a big boat will appear. The boat will go fast with the streaming to the goal of the opponent. Slovenia and the ball are in the boat. When the opponent touch the boat, he will explode and the ball will go in the goal. The opponent is disappeared for 5 seconds. Everywhere are parts of the boat. The ball will be invisible for the parts of the boats. It is not as stupid as by Greece. The river and the parts of the boat later disappear. This Ground Shot can really considered as very good. The only way to stop this is to counter it. The opponent will get very hard pushed away and the most time when he counter it, its still a goal for Slovenia. You can the best stay in your goal and when you see the boat coming, go to it and kick to counter the Power Shot. You need to have your Speed Upgraded, otherwise the streaming will still push you very hard away. Also never jump by this Power Shot, then you can really say to yourself that Slovenia scored. Slap Savice Shot (Air Shot) Before the goal of the opponent, the Slap Savice will appear and come out of the ground. The Slap Savice is one of the biggest waterfalls of Slovenia. Slovenia will jump on the waterfall, like Sweden's Power Shot. Lots of water will fall from Slap Savice and the opponent will pushed very hard on the ground. He can't jump and not come away from Slap Savice. Then Slovenia will grab a big stone and will throw it in the opponent's goal. When the opponent touch the stone, he will very hard knocked away and disappear for 5 seconds. Later the waterfall will disappear. Everywhere are parts of the stone. This Power Shot is also very good. You will think that you can just stay in your goal and wait when Slovenia throw the stone. The waterfall will always fall on the opponent, wherever he stays. The opponent never can come out from it. The stone will always fall in the goal. It doesn't matter of it falls on the roof of the goal, it will always go through it. The best way to stop this Power Shot is still very hard. Wait when Slovenia will throw the stone, it doesn't matter of you will pushed hard on the ground. When Slovenia, throw the stone, try to jump to it and you maybe can knock it. This not always succeed and the chance is very small. You can the best counter it, but its sometimes also possible to knock the stone and the ball will go in the air and it isn't a goal for Slovakia. Luckily for Slovenia this happens almost never. Also you need to upgrade your Jump Upgrade to hold this Power Shot. Forest Shot (Counter Attack) Lots of trees will appear on the field. Slovenia will jump fast in the air in one of the trees. You never know which tree. Lots of leaves will fall from every mountain. When the opponent touch a leaf, he will pushed away. A stick of a tree with the ball will goes very fast in the goal of the opponent. Slovenia will do this. When the opponent touch the stick, he will picked up by the stick and throwed into the ground, like Mon-K's Air Shot and Devil's Power Shot. You are then in the ground for 5 seconds. Later all the trees will disappear. The best way to hold this Power Shot is to stay in your goal. The most time lots of leaves will push you away. When the stick of the tree goes to the goal, try jump to it so you get a chance to stop it. You need also to counter it, because the most time the ball will still fall in the goal when you only knock it. Or otherwise Slovenia is still able to hold the ball under control and can score. Also falls Slovenia fast to the ground so he can kick the ball in your goal. Its not impossible to stop this Power Shot, you get just a chance but its very small. When you jump to the stick, its still possible that the ball will knock on the roof and your goal and when the ball is on the ground, you are already reappeared on the field. Costume Slovenia will wear a paddle hat. On the hat there is a paddle and which rotates around. If you knock the opponent he will be unconscious pushed in his own goal and is that then for 5 seconds. This is a SS Rank costume. Unlock Requirements Win against 50 characters in Arcade without let him score or pay him for 6.700.000 points. Trivia * Slovenia is a country in in the South of Europe. It has borders wit Italy, Hungary, Austria and Croatia. * In Slovenia are a lot Rivers and that's the reason of the Ground Shot. * In Slovenia there are also some Waterfalls. That's the reason of the Air Shot. * On the rivers in Slovenia there you can good ferns. That's the reason of the Costume. * More than 50% of Slovenia is forest and that's the reason of the Counter Attack. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland